


The First Time 2

by timetofly



Series: Robbie and Gary. How it began. [2]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: Rob's POVI saw a clip of an interview from back in the day where Rob said he and Gary had to share a bed for a few nights...





	

Rob was mortified, not that he’d ever let any of the lads see it, but inside he was a wreck. They’d all, except Gary who had been taken aside and was being talked at by Nigel, laughed when Mark won the first round of rock, paper, scissors claimed the single room and ran off to it with his bag. More laughter as Howard won the next round, claimed the twin room and insisted Jason share with him because Rob’s mess and Gary’s fastidiousness would both drive him mad in equal measure and because it would be hilarious if Gary had to put up with Rob for 3 nights and share a double bed with him. When Gary wordlessly stormed in to their room with a face like thunder 15 minutes later Rob was shaking, his brain racing, trying to think of all the things he had to do to keep the peace. He mustn’t keep Gary awake. If Gary complained to Nigel that his voice was suffering because he was tired Nigel would go ballistic at Rob. He mustn’t upset either of them. He kept quiet as Gary stamped in to the bathroom then reappeared five minutes later smelling of toothpaste and wearing just his underpants, placed his neatly folded clothes in a draw, climbed in to bed and closed his eyes. Rob searched through his bag for his Game boy then curled up in the armchair with it. He couldn’t concentrate, his gaze constantly wandered to Gary’s back outlined in the dimly lit room. His mind silently willed Gary to like him, wishing he would see past his cocky, loud facade to the scared boy inside. Eventually, after a lifetime of watching Gary sleep Rob stripped off to his boxers and climbed very carefully in to bed.

An hour later Rob was dimly aware of a cold back snuggling in to his chest, and a pair of tight buttocks nestling in to his lap. All in the same moment, as his brain fought to understand what was happening, his arm snaked itself around the body in front of him, holding it in place, as it suddenly made to move away. His brain swam trying to work out where he was, the skin close to his face smelled so familiar, his heart nearly exploded as he realised it was Gary. He managed to stop his mouth from landing the kiss it came so very close to planting on the smooth shoulder in front of him but could not stop the hand that smoothed across Gary’s half hard cock to grasp his hip and pull him in closer. Aware that his own cock was rapidly hardening and that, if Gary was awake, he would be clearly aware of it, Rob lay still. He tried to breathe, to steady his racing heart and to work out what the fuck was going on. Okay, so Gary hadn’t moved away, hadn’t shouted at him and hadn’t kicked him. From the ragged gasping noise Gary had just made, the way he’d slid his hands over Rob’s arms to entwine their fingers and, oh fuck! the small but firm rock of his hips back against Rob’s growing cock he’d say Gary was definitely awake and not totally unhappy about the situation. Without knowing where he got the nerve he placed a soft kiss in the spot behind Gary’s ear. Feeling goosebumps shoot across Gary’s skin he choked back the laugh of pure delight that bubbled from his mouth and decided to go for it. Unlacing his shaking fingers he moved them, much more boldly than he felt, to Gary’s hard cock, feeling it’s heat through the fabric of his underwear. It was weird but it was good. He’d never touched another man this way, he wasn’t sure he’d want to touch any other man this way, just Gary, his Gaz. He didn’t think he was gay, he didn’t think either of them were but he didn't care either way, he wanted this so badly, had done almost from the day they met. He’d told himself he didn’t like Gary, that’s what the feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he looked at him was, dislike. He’d known from the start he was lying to himself but what else could he do? He squeezed Gary’s cock. The groan in response went straight to his balls and for a horrifying moment he thought he was going to come. Fuck. He let go quickly. He had to get some sort of control of himself. If Gary turned around he’d lose his nerve or come all over him in the first three seconds. Neither was an appealing option. He checked that the arm across Gary’s chest was holding him firmly in place. Heart racing faster than ever he carefully began to ease Gary’s underpants down, whatever he was going to do next he’d need them out of the way, that much he knew. Once they were as far down as he could reach he moved his own boxers down at the front, and tentatively pushed his burning cock between the very top of Gary’s thighs. A shockwave tore through him at both the feel of skin to skin and the low noise that escaped Gary’s mouth. Oh fuck please don’t let me come, he begged himself silently. Grabbing Gary’s cock he worked it slowly for a few moments and started to move his hips backwards and forwards, sliding between Gary’s legs feeling them clench tightly around him, tight arse pushing back against him, Gary's hand moving to his hip fingers digging in hard. His rhythm was uneven and unrefined and rapidly gaining pace. He wasn’t going to last, this was so intense, he’d needed it for so long. He tried to think of anything other than what he was doing, counting backwards from 100, pushing his mouth against Gary's shoulder inhaling the smell which pushed him closer to the edge. He lost control embarrassingly quickly, sinking his teeth in to Gary’s flesh, crushing their bodies together he slammed in to him and came hard. He couldn’t breathe or think or see, the sensation took over all of his senses and his heart beat so hard it shook his entire body. His hand moved on Gary of it’s own accord then with a wave of relief he felt him go tense, then tremble and sob and gasp as he came over the sheet and finally the last drops spilled on to Robs hand. 

He lay still and silent. Waiting for his heart to calm and his breathing to steady, holding Gary close, afraid to let him go in case he moved away, but not knowing what to do or say. The silent minutes seemed to have gone on forever when he realised that Gary wasn't moving or saying anything either. It very slowly dawned on him that Gary was as lost in all of this as he was. The knowledge was comforting yet exhilarating. He'd never dreamed that Gaz was just an ordinary person and that he had wanted this too. Robs heart sang and his body relaxed, satiated and content. With a tiny bit of confidence he kissed the spot behind Gary’s ear again, breathing in his smell, shyly tasting him. “Night Gaz” he whispered against his skin and with a smile on his lips let sleep creep over him.

When Rob awoke the next morning Gary was gone. In blind terror Rob dragged on his clothes and ran downstairs to find him. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling sick with worry and fear when he saw Gary in the hotel reception talking to Nigel. Rooted to the spot in panic he could barely breath as he watched Gary turn on his heel away from Nigel and walk towards him. The panic ebbed away as Gaz got closer, met his eyes and started to smile. “Turns out the hotel is full and we have to share for a few more nights” he said with a happy grin and exaggerated wink. As Rob joyfully turned and followed Gary in to the lift he allowed himself a good long look at Gary’s neat little arse.

**Author's Note:**

> See The First Time Gary's POV in my works.
> 
> Both work as standalones so have posted separately


End file.
